


Avenger Scribbles

by Broke_Traveler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Keep watch of the tags they will change, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broke_Traveler/pseuds/Broke_Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of hastily written drabbles about The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Hozier's Take me to Church and this kinda spilled out

Steve kneeled in the church of his youth, the many Sundays his mother would take him to St James teaching him the prayers that he would recite over and over again, The Lord’s Prayer, Hail Mary, Psalms, the sounds of them would slowly become a dull hum in the back of his head as he got older and sicker. The memories of the past laying in bed knocking at deaths door came to Steve as he kneeled in the church. 

_When Steve’s cracked lips and dry throat couldn't recite the prayers of their youth, Bucky would hold his hands and recite them for him, till his own voice was hoarse. Many times Bucky’s voice would crack as he whispered the Last Rites prayer as he was afraid that the priest wouldn't get there in time to administer them to Steve._

The words of the Last Rites fell from his lips to faintly echo into the dust motes and dark corners of the church. He knew that the words were not to be said by the uninitiated but it was the only prayer he could think to give to Bucky. 

Steve whispered the words over and over again till his voice turned horse like that of yesterday. His legs numb from keeling for so long. Crossing himself before getting up, he walks down the aisle hands stuffed into his pockets unaware of two dark eyes following him out of the church. 

The dark figure takes up Steve’s place after he is gone clasping his hands together one flesh the other metal. He echo’s the words he just learned.


	2. Sam Wilson's Home for Wayward Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha let the other Avengers know if in trouble near Washington DC head to Sam's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gave me the idea: http://marvelwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/101435600633/swirlyink-terapsina-someone-needs-to-write-a

Sam rolls over pulling a pillow over his head at the faint sound of a knock, thinking it was the blowing one of the branches against the roof. As he began to wake up more he realized it was someone at his door rolling over to squint at the clock on his bedside table seeing it was three fifty seven in the morning. He sighs and pads to the front door peeking out the blinds to see Natasha clutching at a bloody arm. Opening the door and looked around before letting the injured Black Window in.

Natasha rose up on her toes to give Sam a kiss on the cheek before making her way to the bathroom. Sam sighed and made his way to the kitchen to make coffee before getting ready for his morning run. By the time he returned to his house Natasha was gone along with his favorite travel mug for coffee.

A loud bang was heard in his living room, Sam rolled over and out of bed grabbing the gun that was hidden under his pillow. He quietly padded out to the living room to see Clint setting the side table lamp back to where it belonged.

“Clint,” Sam sighed tucking the gun in the back of his pj pants before flipping on the lights, making Clint jump and turning to face Sam. Sam saw Natasha unconscious on the couch and raised an eyebrow. Clint smiled and went to Natasha was lying.

“You know where everything is.” Sam said making sure Clint saw his lips and went back to bed.

A heavy weight falling onto the bed woke Sam up, sitting up startled to see Steve lying next to him while Bucky pulled the boots from Steve’s feet.

“Should I make coffee?” Sam asked see it was almost dawn. Bucky nodded as his eyes were focused on Steve. Sam sighed and left the bed.

Sam had just crawled into bed after a thirty-six hour mission with Steve and Natasha when a loud obviously drunk voice was heard slurring through the door. Sam dragged his tired body to the door to see Tony slumped half way passed out on his stoop. Dragging the drunk Billionaire playboy into the entry hall and left him there as he was too tired to drag him any further. 

Sam grabbed his phone sending Steve a text message 

“I am not Avenger’s Headquarters, DC.”

Sam’s eyes went wide as the taxi pulled up to his house to see Thor sitting on the front stoop swinging his hammer back and forth. The Blond God looks up at the sound of the taxi door closing.

“Son of Will, welcome home brother in arms.” Thor boomed out.

“Is everything alright, Thor?” Sam asked as the God took his suitcase from him.

“Everything is well, Son of Will,” Thor replied a large smile on his face as Sam unlocks the front door to stop and see that the wood floors have been refinished, the smell of a grill reached his nose making him walk through his house to the kitchen where the counters were filled with food.

Laughter poured out of the backyard, Sam stepped out onto the brand new deck to see: Clint, Callum, Nicole and Natasha kicking a ball around on the grass, Laura with baby Nathaniel on her lap chatting with Pepper, Bruce had a dark hair beauty sitting on his lap a content look on his face, and Tony was pestering Rhodey at the grill.

Thor clapped him on the shoulder and boomed “Son of Will has returned home.”

Everyone called out greetings as Steve, Bucky, Darcy and Jane came through the back gate carrying bags of ice and drinks.

“What is all of this?” Sam asked.

“We felt bad we kept crashing at your place so this is our way of thanking you.” Steve said setting the ice in the cooler by the back door.

“Come on sit down, burgers and hot dogs should be up soon.” Tony called out. Sam laughed shaking his head and sat down next to Bruce who introduced him to Betty. Sam took the beer Steve handed to him and took a deep breath thinking to himself, “This is worth losing a little bit of sleep.”


	3. Laura Meets Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Clint brings Natasha to the Farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be the start of a series within these drabbles of my new favorite OT3 (Natasha/Clint/Laura).

Laura peaked around the corner to see Clint and a redheaded woman. The woman’s head hung low allowing her red hair to obscure her face. Clint murmured to the woman too soft for her to understand, Laura took a step forward to see if she could understand what her husband was saying to this strange woman. She froze in her movements as the wood floors creaked making the redhead jump to her feet grabbing her gun to point at the dark doorway into the kitchen. Clint jumped up to stand in between the gun and Laura as she came into the light her hands raised her white nightgown clinging to her very pregnant belly.

The red head’s eyes fixated on the stomach as she lowered her gun to set down on the table. Clint scooped it up jamming it into the back of his pants. 

Laura studied the face of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in the flesh, she should know as her mother had forced her to do beauty pageants growing up. What took Laura’s breath away the most was the haunted look in her eyes. Looking away from the woman to Clint who had one eye on the redhead and one on her, Laura smiled sweetly asking softly, “Would anyone like tea?”

The redhead tensed her eyes rising from Laura’s stomach and whispered, “пожалуйста.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пожалуйста = Please


	4. Look but Don't Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wants to touch Steve, Steve is married to Bucky, Bucky asks Darcy a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He’s like the Mona Lisa. I can admire but not touch." my roommate, who is hot for her married french professor.

“Darcy, stop ogling Steve, he and James celebrate their one year anniversary tomorrow,” Jane sighed as she passed Darcy in the common area kitchen in Avengers tower. 

“I know he is married and all but he’s like the Mona Lisa. I can admire but not touch.” Darcy spoke as she watched Bruce and Steve do Yoga on the deck. Jane shook her head and left Darcy to her ogling.

“Would you like to,” a whispered tickled Darcy’s ear. 

Darcy jumps startled yelling out, “What the hell?” 

She looks up into the impossibly dark blue eyes of James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky aka The Winter Soldier.

“Would you like to touch him?” Bucky asked smirking down at the intern turned Avenger Minder. Darcy stared giving a great impression of a fish out of water.

“It’s not that hard of a question, doll face.” Bucky drawled leaning down into Darcy’s ear, his hands resting on either side of her on the breakfast bar. 

“Are you fucking with me?” Darcy moaned quietly her eyes closing taking in the smell of icy metallic pine that engulfed her.

“No, do you want to touch him Darcy Lewis, because I can tell you he'd like to touch you.” Bucky said and brushed his cold nose up Darcy’s neck, “I'd also like to touch you, doll.”

Darcy shudders, her heart speeding up along with her breathing, leaning her head back to rest on his left shoulder, “Touch me, Barnes.”

"Gladly, doll face, gladly."


	5. Hunter and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrible Vampire AU I didn't know I needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All because of the song Something Better by Audien

Dark eyes glinted in the low lighting of the night club as they watched his prey for the night, a lithe young woman her red hair glowing under the same lights. The grace in her movements displays her dancers training. Getting ready to rise to greet his prey but a feeling of being watched kept the hunter rooted in his seat while he tore his eyes away from her to scan the room. Eyes he hadn’t seen in centuries stared at him from across the dance floor, his dark eyes widened in surprise. The pink lips tilt in a smile and with a wink Blue eyes were gone. 

The hunter had found a new prey and followed after the blue eyes of his mortal youth. The prey took him on a merry chase through their city to wind back where it started their apartment roof in Brooklyn. 

“Steve,” The hunter panted from being out of breath. The blond haired blue eyed boy he once knew turned to face him a wide smile showing all of his teeth.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered reverently as he went to Bucky and pulled him into a tight hug.

“How,” Bucky asked staring up at Steve.

“Later, I’ve wanted to do something for two hundred years,” Steve spoke and bent down to kiss Bucky. Bucky melted into the kiss he had dreamed of for just as long as Steve, it was soft gentle and everything a first kiss should be. Bucky broke the kiss to blink up at Steve who wore a dopey smile.

“We should get inside before the sun and well the neighbors,” Bucky growled before nipping at Steve’s neck. Bucky watched as Steve’s pupils dilated and the next moment was being thrown onto the red velvet brocade fabric.

“Love me,” Bucky whispered.

“Till the end of the line.” Steve whispered.


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy comes home and gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of one of my own Darcy Lewis Headcanons:  
> http://traveldreamer87.tumblr.com/post/111962928958/darcy-lewis-headcanon-time

After a grueling three days in New Mexico with Jane and Erik, Darcy just wanted to pull out the good bottle of Vodka that Natasha had given her as a housewarming gift, turn on the Kardashian’s, and not think until Monday. Dragging her backpack to the elevator she was greeted by JARVIS “Welcome back Miss Lewis.”

“Home JARVIS,” Darcy called out tiredly as she leaned against the wall rubbing her temples as the elevator began to rise gently

“Miss Lewis, I should warn you…”

“Unless it is Tom Hiddleston naked in my bed, I don’t care J.” Darcy yawned and the gentle slowing to a stop had Darcy take a deep sigh of relief the elevator doors opened and JARVIS turned on the lights for her.

Stopping dead in her tracks at her apartment filled with red and gold balloons and a large banner across the windows overlooking New York City. Pulling her glasses from her face to clean them and rub her eyes, Darcy slips them back on and reads the banner.

WELCOME HOME SPAWN OF MY LOINS!!!

LOVE, TONY

Darcy flopped onto the floor to stare up at the banner and balloons asking herself who the fuck she pissed off in a past life? She has no idea how long she sat on the floor until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the warm concerned eyes of Pepper. Darcy noticed Pepper’s lips moving and with a shake of her head.

“…if he had told me this is how he was going to tell you, I would have sent Bruce after him. I know it must be a shock. Darcy, are you ok?” Pepper asked with surprising strength pulled Darcy to her feet and got her to sit on the couch. Pepper sat next to the young woman giving her a side hug.

That bit of human contact broke Darcy sending her into a sobbing mess; Pepper wrapped her arms tightly around her and started to sing softly Joni Mitchell songs to her. Darcy thought of her mom who had died when she was in middle school and was sent to live with her uncle Cecil. She always wondered what her dad was like and had asked her mom once and was told her father is a brilliant man and would have loved Darcy but could not be the father she needed.

The soft opening of the elevator startled Darcy and Pepper the two women turned their heads to see Tony sheepishly framed in the doorway of the elevator. Pepper eyes glared at her fiancé while Darcy’s red rimmed eyes just looked at Tony sadly.

“Tony,” Pepper said in a dark and dangerous way.

“I know Pep, ummm Hi Darcy girl.” Tony replied brushing the toes of his shoes against the shag rug. 

“Hi dad,” Darcy whispered. Tony grinned and bounded over to Darcy and Pepper to wrap his two girls in a hug, “Pep, did you hear that she called me dad.”

“She is as insane as you are Tony.” Pepper drawled making Darcy giggle.

“Nah she can lift Thor’s hammer, she must be saner.” Tony said.

“Mew Mew likes me,” Darcy yawned.

“Ok to bed young lady.” Tony said with a smirk. Darcy untangled herself from Tony and Pepper. She gave a hug to Pepper and bent down to give Tony one too while whispering in his ear, “Night daddy.”

“Night Darcy girl,” Tony whispered. Darcy walked to the elevator to pick up her backpack and turned back to the adults on the couch and said, “You know you’re cleaning up the mess right, Tony.”


	7. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Laura host a Holiday party for The Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!!!

Laura hums, as she grates potatoes, Christmas music playing in the background, while Clint and Nicole decorate the Christmas tree. Outside Callum sits on the porch waiting for their guests to arrive.

“Honey, what is this?” Clint asks coming into the kitchen holding a sliver Menorah.

“That goes on the mantel, could you put the white tapered candles in it but don’t light it.” Laura said turning to Clint with a raised eyebrow.

“Laura,” Clint questioned.

“Clint,” Laura sweetly replied. Clint sighed with a smile and turned to go back into the sitting room. Laura turned back to the recipe she was working from and began grating onion. An hour latter just as Laura was placing a platter of cold cut vegetables and bowls of Applesauce, just as Callum comes running in yelling, “Momma they’re here!”

“Go wash up Cal,” Laura said as she pulled her oil flecked apron over her head to hang on the back of the kitchen door as the loud boisterous Avengers descended upon the house. Laura turned back to the oven and pulled out the platter filled with Latkes. As the squeak in the floorboards announced Natasha’s arrival, “Welcome home, Nat.” Laura called out as she turned around to not see Natasha but the newest Avenger staring at Laura.

Clint came up behind Wanda, “Laura, this is Wanda. Wanda this is my wife Laura.”

“Hello Wanda, would you mind putting this on the table for me?” Laura asked holding out the platter. Wanda smiled faintly while taking the platter from Laura and left the kitchen. Clint came over to give his wife a hug and just breathed for a moment as the voices of The Avengers went on in the background.

“I love you Laura Jean Barton,” Clint whispered.

“I love you too, Clint. Let’s go feed the hungry hordes.” Laura said.

Clint looked back at Laura as she pulled the foil off the carved Turkey and turned to the living room and dining room to call everyone to the table. Clint spied Wanda as she lit the Menorah and walked to the table just as Laura came out of the kitchen with the Turkey.

Laura smiled at Natasha who had Nathaniel on her lap. Nicole sat between Steve and Bucky touching Bucky’s arm gently. Callum sat with Darcy across from him the two of them playing paper football while Thor watch fascinated at the game. Jane, Bruce, Betty and Tony were talking science while Pepper, Rhodey, and Sam talked about military spending.

Everyone falls quiet as Laura places the turkey on the table, Wanda slips into a seat near Clint and Laura.

Laura takes her seat eyeing everyone before saying, “What are you all waiting for dig in.”

Laura smiles as platters and plates are passed around along with hush of people eating good food. A gentle hand is placed on her arm and Laura turns her head to look at Wanda.

“Thank you,” Wanda whispers eyes flicking up to the lit Menorah. 

“You are very welcome.” Laura whispers back and places her hand a top Wanda’s.


	8. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy asks her bed partner some important questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Bland Marvel Headcanon for this one.

“Loks?” Darcy asks rolling over to look at Loki, yes the same one who tried to take over the world.

“Yes, Darling,” Loki replied voice rough from sleep.

“Why didn’t you go after Clint’s family in your crazy plan to take over the world?” 

“Barton is a good father.”

“That’s it?” Darcy asked confused.

“What did you want me to say?” Loki asked rolling over to face Darcy.

“That’s just anticlimactic that’s all.” Darcy softly spoke.

“I knew in his heart he loved both children equally and they did not have a place in my plan.”

“There’s my trickster,” Darcy laughed and moved over lay her head against Loki’s chest.

“Anything else you would like to know?” Loki asked carding his fingers through her hair.

“You planned to enslave my planet because of Daddy issues.”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“Statement; question why did you stay on Earth after you punishment has been over for over a year now?” Darcy asked softly playing with the end of a lacing on Loki’s sleeping tunic.

Loki looked down at the woman lying on his chest and remembered when he first came to Earth as punishment for his crimes how she was the first person to accept him, to befriend him and ultimately the first person he fell in love with.

“I fell in love with this woman who is loud, smart, and shocked my brother with her little device. She makes me laugh, helps me pull tricks on the others, and believed in me when I did not believe in myself. That is why I stayed Darcy Lewis, because of you.” Loki spoke looking into Darcy’s eyes, his thumb brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

“You made me cry Blue.” Darcy laughed weakly.

“I love you Darcy Lewis.” Loki spoke before gently pulling Darcy in for a kiss.


	9. 60 Things Darcy is No Longer Allowed To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of things Darcy Lewis is no longer able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack chapter do to the fact my best friend just finished her last final ever for University!!! To celebrate we got day drunk and wrote this. Take it with a dash of salt, a lime wedge and a shot of tequila.

1\. I am not allowed to watch Ru Paul’s Drag Race while I’m is suppose to be working.

2\. I am to be called Miss Lewis or Darcy, I am not a Princess even if Thor calls me his Lighting Sister.

3\. Not allowed to use Agents as target practice for my taser.

4\. Even if said Agents wanted to know how it felt to be tasered. 

5\. I am not allowed out of my apartment during Odin is visit to Avenger’s HQ.

6\. Her name is Dr. Helen Cho not Dr. Feelgood.

7\. I am not allowed to sing “Doctor, Doctor” while in medical.

8\. Not allowed near Listerine Bottles

9\. Is not allowed to convince Agents that she is in charge of SHEILD after Fury and Coulson.

10\. It is better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission, no longer applies to Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark, Clint Barton and Steve Rogers.

11\. Clint Barton and Darcy Lewis are not to be left alone together.

12\. I am not allowed to sell The Avenger’s used underwear.

13\. Even if it is to raise money for charity.

14\. Tony Stark and Darcy Lewis are here by banned from being in Las Vegas at the same time.

15\. I am not allowed to lock the entire science department out of their lab for a week.

16\. Even if they all haven’t slept for four days.

17\. My job title is: Darcy Lewis Assistant to Dr. Jane Foster.

18\. Not the Queen, Empress, or Goddess of the coffee machine and labs even if Tony calls me that.

19\. Water balloons are to be filled with water and only water.

20\. They are also to be used outside.

21\. In appropriate weather.

22\. Darcy Lewis, Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons and Jessica Jones are to stay in one city during girl’s night.

23\. I’m not to use F.R.I.D.A.Y. to break into Avenger’s apartments to short sheet beds.

24\. I’m not in charge of Captain Roger and Lt. Barne’s Pop culture Education.

25\. I’m to not refer to Tony Stark as Dad during work hours.

26\. Even if I am trying to get him to sign paperwork.

27\. Natasha and I may not speak Russian to one another during briefings.

28\. Bruce, Tony, Phil and I are not to talk Klingon during briefings.

29\. I am not allowed pick out Bucky Barnes Halloween costume

30\. Even if he did win first place at the Halloween party as Mrs. Nesbit.

31\. I’m not allowed to keep Matt Murdock on retainer.

32\. Is to never go drinking with Jessica Jones ever again.

33\. I am never allowed to trade Avenger Property for: Cigarettes, booze, sexual favors, Kalishnikovs, Soviet Armored vehicles, small  
children, or Ticket’s to Lady Gaga.

34\. I’m not allowed to ask Tony to build me a better taser.

35\. Darcy Lewis and Clint Barton are hereby banned at: Michigan State, Texas State, Iowa State, Ohio State, Minnesota State, New York  
State Fairs. 

36\. There is absolutely no need to emulate the people from “Full Monty” every time I hear the song “Hot Stuff”.

37\. I cannot place children on the Working for HYDRA list for being rude.

38\. Is not allowed back into Sweden.

39\. Loki is her midnight booty call, don’t ask just go with it.

40\. Is not allowed to plan team building days at Strip Clubs. 

41\. Even if it is Tony’s surprise bachelor party.

42\. “I’m drunk” is a bad answer to any question posed by Nick Fury.

43\. The com-links are no to be used to play the soundtrack of Frozen while The Avenger’s are on mission.

44\. Is not The Avengers personal DJ to make missions sound cooler. 

45\. The com-links are to be used for communication only.

46\. Is to stop locking Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers in closets.

47\. While playing “Can you Feel the Love Tonight?”

48\. Teaching Dumb-E and U to attack Tony at the command “Sic Tony”

49\. I am not allowed to create new levels of security clearance

50\. Nick Fury has neither the time, nor the inclination to hear about what I did with six boxes of Fruit Roll-Ups.

51\. No I can’t tell Tony what I did with them either.

52\. Shouldn’t take incriminating photos of The Avengers.

53\. Shouldn’t use Photoshop to create incriminating photos of The Avengers

54\. Then sell them online.

55\. “To conquer the earth with an army of flying monkeys” is not to be said to the press.

56\. Is not to speak to the press ever again after, THE INCIDENT!!!

57\. Loki is not an appropriate date to Charity Event The Rebuilding of New York.

58\. Even if he did make a huge donation.

59\. Came incognito 

60\. As your girlfriend.


End file.
